


bob the builder x dizzy

by stinky_twinkle_TOES



Category: Bob the Builder
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinky_twinkle_TOES/pseuds/stinky_twinkle_TOES
Summary: dizzy finds herself alone... and with a big hole to fill.
Relationships: Bob/Dizzy (Bob the Builder)





	1. dizzy finally gets a moment alone

**Author's Note:**

> greetings motherfuckers, 
> 
> I wrote this fic in 2019 on wattpad one night, and then deleted it from my memory. I typed it out in a fit of mania and then never looked at it again. even now, I absolutely refuse to read it. I'll be honest, I only half remember what it contains. the writing of this is terrible, and I swear I can do so much better. maybe in the future, I'll put effort into actually writing something good. regardless, I'll put it here where you more pretentious bastards can enjoy it.
> 
> there are no warnings as, again, I don't remember what this is about. i am going to copy and paste it and not read a word. just don't let your guard down.
> 
> have fun

"good work team!" says daddy bob. dizzy blushes. she and the other machines just build a whole new basement for bob and his wife wendy. considering they painted it red and there were lots of hooks on the walls, dizzy thinks that it will be a second dungeon. or a murder dungeon. or both. whatever the case, even necrophilia, dizzy wants to look at daddy bobs big cock just at least one time. in her wildest dreams he falls in love with her too, but she knows that will never happen. he likes that whore wendy.

dizzy shakes her head. she was daydreaming and now she's in daddy bobs backyard. the team has built so much on the house because the town is perfect but daddy bob knows the team will have to keep busy or they will fall into deep depression.

she wanders for a while and finds an abandoned room that is bright orange. she remember building it and being asked what color to make the room. she remembers daddy bob looking right at her as he asked her, his eyes were so sincere. she wishes she could take his big daddy dick and put it in her cement hole.


	2. the orange room

dizzy decides to go into the orange room. it is pitch black before dizzy turns the lights on and looks around. the walls are bright orange and the floor is cement. there is no furniture. with the whore wendy working only on the basement sex dungeon, she hasn't but furniture on any of the rooms.

when dizzy looks around, she sees something that surprises her. there is a giant black dildo on the wall. it's only a little bit smaller than her body. dizzy wonders who it could be for. wendy is a whore but her pussy can't be that big.

dizzy remembers her list over daddy bob. suddenly she feels hot and steamy. and she realizes the dildo is for her.


	3. dizzy and the dildo

dizzy rolls over to the dildo on the wall. she measures it now that it's up close, and confirms that it is a perfect fit for her cement hole.

dizzy now feels scared. she's still a little pwussy virgin and her cement hole has never been used for anything but cement. nevertheless, she persists.

she thinks about daddy bob again, and she's back in the zone. she points her cement mixer opening to the side, and lines it up with the dildo. then she rams herself sideways into the wall. and then she backs up and does it again and again.

she keeps ramming until her little wheels won't work anymore and she is super exhausted. there is cement and machine oil all over her and the dildo because those are her body fluids. yes her body makes cement, i don't make the rules.


	4. daddy bob uwu

Dizzy is so tired that she can't help but fall asleep right there in the middle of the room. she sleeps for hours and hours because she is so tired. she only wakes up when she hears the love of her life, daddy bob, calling her name. he sounds concerned. she swoons over his caring of her. 

dizzy tries, to be quiet, but a moan escapes from her lips. daddy bob stops calling her from outside. her adrenaline picks up and she goes to hide, but she's so tired she can't move. daddy bob opens the door and peers inside. his eyes scan the messy floor and wall before landing on dizzy, who just stares at him in her delirium. 

"there you are dizzy, i was getting worried about you"

"oh bob. you care about me?"

"of course, dizzy. i always have. but you've made quite a mess."

"I'm so sorry daddy bo- I mean Bob." 

"no, dizzy. it's okay. it's actually kinda... hot."

daddy bob then starts to lick the cement and grease off the floor, never breaking eye contact with dizzy. he licks up the whole thing with his tongue. when he's done, he smacks his lips. 

"yömmy"

he then approaches dizzy and starts licking her whole body. dizzy can't believe what is happening, this has all happened before in her dreams, but she never thought it would actually happen. 

daddy bob then whips out his big dick from his little pants. it fits into dizzy's cement hole as well as the dildo does. daddu bob answers her question before dizzy even has to ask. 

"the dildo is made from a cast of my dick."

daddy bob doesn't stop fucking dizzy until the next day.


	5. unexpected twist

when daddy bob finally releases his juices into dizzy, it's actually cement. 

"h-how? I thought you were human??"

daddy bob's eyes flash red and he reveals his true, cyborg form. dizzy has never been more in love. he is made of almost all metal, the only part that is not metal is his enormous peenus. he bends over and whispers into dizzy's ear.

"I haven't been human for years. and I've been in love with you since the day I made you."

dizzy cannot believe her ears. 

"what about that whore wendy?"

daddy bob transforms into wendy before dizzy's eyes. 

"i just move back and forth really fast. just like the olson twins. but it's okay baby, I don't ever have to use her again."

but dizzy thinks its kinda hot. i guess she always though wendy was a whore because she wanted to fuck her. daddy bob/ wendy started fucking dizzy again. 

"but wait. why does my cement hole fit so perfectly for your giant dick?"

"don't you see, silly? I made you that way. you're my personal fleshlight."

and they haven't fallen out of love since.


	6. happily ever after

daddu bob and dizzy spend the rest of their lives (eternity bc they can't die) together. they use both the orange room and the basement as their sex dungeons. the other machines dissolve into chaos and join orgies, but then rust and die. but not daddy bob and dizzy. their love lasts forever, and legend has it you can hear them fucking in the basement even today.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats on getting through that whole thing. the last time I showed someone this fic, the feedback I received was, "you're seriously mentally ill." I'm sure none of you are surprised. anyway, have a good rest of your day, and I hope I left your brain with a little bit more sparkle than there was in it before.


End file.
